Forgetting me Slowly
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: Ahsoka is missing her Master, and tries to figure out why he's always gone.
1. Chapter 1

I was losing my mind. I had never planned for anything like this to happen. This wasn't even suppose to be part of the plan!

My Master wouldn't ever betray us like that. He would betray me like that! He's the one part of me that keeps fighting in this war. The other part, well I never really expected it. It just formed itself in me. This feeling of...Something that meant too much to me.

But this didn't just form on it's own. It formed because Anakin Skywalker had became this other person in his heart. Before, he wasn't just a jedi knight and my master, he was my closest friend. But somehow, it had seemed to be more than that... 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N This is my first story, so please don't say anything bad about it. I've written one before, but it failed because I only wrote the beginning. And I had a spellinig mistake on the name of it. But I'm only thirteen, and I'm still trying to get use to the idea of always making mistakes all the time. Well, I hope you like it xD LOL)

Ahsoka's Pov

As I walked across the room, I could almost hear my master's heavy breathing. He was becoming to lose his strangth, just as I was. After two hour's of fighting each other, no weapons to use, it had seemed as if I was actually winning.

"You don't actually think you're winning, Snips, do you?"Anakin smirked, as he whipped his right hand across his face.

I grinned. Anakin came charging at me, and I did a back flip in the air, using the force to help me. As Anakin passed me, he stopped and crossed his arms across his chest.

"It looks like it"I replied, landing on my feet. Anakin began to slowly walk towards me. I had thought he was going to attack me, but he didn't. He stopped in front of me, and turned back to the other side of the room, using the force to grab his lightsaber, from where he had placed it. I did the same, grabbing my own from the same spot. After we placed them on our own belts, we started walking.

As we walked out and made it in the halls, I felt my master's uneasiness. It was creeping up on me that something was bothering him, and I knew that I wanted to know.

"Are you alright, Master?"I asked, staring up at him as we passed by others. Busy doing something important. There were Jedi, padawans, and droids.

Anakin looked down at me, and answered,"Yes, everythings fine"and with that, I didn't believe him. Because just than, I felt him become more uneasy each second. And something was deffinately on his mind.

"Master, tell me what's wrong"I said, hoping that I'd get an actual answer. But Anakin stopped as I turned to him, and he was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Let's just say I have something to take care of, Snips. I gotta go"Anakin said, and than turned a different direction and started walking.

I groaned and crossed my arms. He would never open up to me. At least not yet. As I turned and started walking, I grew more and more concerned. And it wasn't just today that something was bothering him, because there was yesterday. And the day before that. And it had all started just last week. And I was somehow going to find a way to help him. Make him...be himself again. But I just didn't know how.

As I walked into my quarters, I walked over to the refresher and got the water going. As I undressed, I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water fall over me. It made me relaxed.

I started to think of ways I could get my master to tell me what was happening. Like, getting one of his good friends to talk to him about it. Because I had been convincing my master all week that I was always there for him if he needed to talk, but he just never seemed to open up.

My mind flickered to Senator Amidala. Padme was a good friend of my masters, maybe I could get her to talk to him. The water stopped, and I stepped out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me, and walked out. I walked over to my dresser, got a pair of cloths, and got changed.

Where did my master go that he had to take care of something? I could only think of a million places, but I would never get the right one.

After I finished with the rest of my cloths, I walked out of my shared quarters, and went straight to the mess hall. I had forgotten I needed something to eat. I was becomng hungry earlier, right after my training. But I wouldn't go to the mess hall smelling like something gross. That was just wrong. I knew the clones wouldn't actually mind, but I would.

As I walked into the mess hall, my thoughts went back to my master. Usually after me and Anakin had trained, we'd both go to the mess hall together for lunch. But this time he didn't. And it wasn't the first time, so I wasn't so surprised. I had been feeling...A little pain all week. My master was recently away from me. The only time's I've seen my master durning every day was when I wake up, and before I go to bed.

Before I sleep, my master says he has somewhere to be. But he won't come back until way late at night. Sometimes he barely even comes. But he'll show up in the mornings, eventually.

Everything had changed so fast. And I began to wonder if he was missed seeing me as much as I missed him.

I use to wake up every morning when he was there, waking up on the other side of the room. We'd both leave our quarters and train. If not that, than we'd have a mission. Be we hadn't had a mission in what seemed like forever. But when we didn't go on missions, after training, we'd go to the mess hall. Than we'd both head to the senate building. I'd lose my master, because he was never around at the senate building, but than I'd find him again. But it wasn't the same anymore.

Now it's how it is. And it seemed like this was only going to stay this way. Forever. And all I had to do was hope.

I sat at the table alone, staring atthe other seat. It was empty, just like me. Anakin Skywalker was my best friend. And we had trusted each other. We even agreed no more secrets from each other. And it didn't even feel like there was more than one thing Anakin was hiding.

After I finished eating, I was making my way to the senate building. Alone. Waiting for tomarrow to come. And I could already see the war coming as fast as before.

But before I left, I made my way to my shared quarters first. I had forgotten my lightsaber when I had taken it off. As I walked into my quarters, Anakin was there. He was digging in his dresser. As I entered the room, he didn't even turn around to look at me. He just kept on looking for something.

"What are you doing, master?"I asked, showing that I was concerned.

But he still didn't even turn to look at me when he answered,"Looking for my comlink"

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. Once he found it, he grabbed it, and put it on his right hand. Once he was finished, he looked at me.

"What?"He asked.

I smirked,"What did you need you're comlink for?"I asked, moving my arms and crossed tham across my chest.

"Just incase if anyone was trying to contact me"Anakin answered, walking towards the door.

"Wait!"I shouted, as I watched Anakin stop and turn to me. I asked,"Where are you going?"

Anakn rolled his eyes and answered,"To the senate building", and he started to walked again.

I ran up to him, after I made sure I had my lightsaber, and stopped in front of him, causing him to stop.

"Can I go with you? I was going there anyways"I replied.

Anakin nodded and said,"Okay" And then we both made our way out of the temple. When we reached his speeder, I couldn't stop staring at him. I was trying to find out what was wrong from this morning. Because he seemed alright now.

I knew thing's wouldn't really be the same if we went to the senate building together. Because by tonight, I'd end up being on my own, just like I would at the senate building. I'd lose my master again, and I would have to look for him all over to get him to take me back at the temple. But when he did, we'd walk to our quarter's together, in complete silence, he'll have a shower, and say he has something to take care of. Like the usual.

But I wondered how it would be tonight. If he would be gone all night, or if he would come back late...


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka's Pov

"What is it, Ahsoka?"Padme asked, as I stepped into her office.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favor, if that's not to much to ask"I answered, as Padme walked over to her desk, and motioned for me to take a seat. As I did so, I felt her become confused. About the favor, I mean.

"Sure, Ahsoka, what could I do for you?"Padme asked, sitting up staright in her seat. I began to fell like I shouldn't ask her, but if I did, maybe it would work.

"Well, I've been noticing my master's become a little...Off lately. And he won't really say a word to me anymore. Well, he talks to me, but only a little bit. He has his mind set on something everyday, and I don't know what he's even thinking about"I said.

Padme nodded and asked,"And...?"

"And, I was hoping you could talk to him. Maybe he'll open up to you. Because you're a good friend of his. I just want someone to talk to him, and help him. Because he won't let me, and I'm beginning to...Miss my master in a way that feels like he's not here anymore. That he's gone"I said, trying my best not to sound sad as I said these words.

Padme smiled and said,"Of course. I know what you mean. Anakin does actually seem a little strange. I'm sure he'll be better after I talk to him. And than you'll have you're old master back"

"Thank you so much, Padme"I said, rising from my seat. She did the same.

"Anytime, Ahsoka"Padme replied, as I started to walk out of her office. This made me feel a little better. Because now, I might have a chance for Anakin to speak again.

Anakin's Pov

"When did she come?"I asked, looking out the window. Padme had said Ahsoka came earlier, wanting a favor from Padme. A favor to make me...Myself again.

"About an hour ago. She wanted you to be yourself again. She misses you so much"Padme sighed.

I turned to Padme, as she stood on the other side of the room, staring at me. I walked over to her, and held her in my arms. Padme was even concerned about me too. I could feel it.

"I love you"I whispered. I kissed her forehead, and pulled away from her.

"I love you too, Ani. But let's not change the suject. What are you going to do to show Ahsoka that you're yourself again?"Padme asked, taking my hand in hers.

I thought for a moment and answered,"I'm...going to spend time with her. She needs it. And plus, that'll get me off the hook"I smiled.

"Okay. I just needed to make sure. Because the way Ahsoka sounded earlier, trying to make sure she didn't show sadness, she really missed you"Padme said softly, brushing her hand on my cheek.

I smiled and replied,"I miss her too. But I don't want to start showing her how much I'm 'me' again. Not tonight. In the morning"I said, pulling Padme into a passionate kiss.

Ahsoka's Pov

I knew it. He wasn't going to be here tonight. He dropped me off, came to the quarters in silence, had a shower, and left again. And he's still gone. I waited to see if he'd show up for three hours straight, but than my eyes began to slowly close.

I didn't want to wait anymore. Because he didn't seem the same. Did Padme even talk to him? Did she? I still had to know. But I wouldn't go all the way back to the senate building, wake her up, and ask her. That wasn't actually nice. So I just stayed in my bed, and kept my eyes close. I could feel myself fade to sleep. But I wanted to stay up. But after I finally felt myself drift, I didn't hold on any longer. I just fell asleep and hoped that in the morning, Anakin would be himself. Because that's what I'd wanted.

In the morninig...

My eyes flew open as I felt someone take a seat at the end of my bed. I sat up right away, ready to attack, but realized it was just Anakin. He started at me, frowning.

"Master?"I asked, confused. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure it was actually him. It was.

He smiled and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back, glad that he seemed to be...a little better. As we both pulled away, we looked at each other into the eyes. But I wanted him to say something first, not the other way around.

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka. I should've never ignored you before. I forgot how much you meant to me"Anakin said in a whisper.

I smiled, a soft smiled, and said,"It's okay, master. I knew something was bothering you. I'm just glad it's over"

"Ahsoka, I know you care. But it's not over. I can't really stay around that much anymore. I have a lot of stuff to take care of. And I shouldn't even have to take care of it"Anakin said, and his words made my heart sink.

"Than why do you?"I asked, my voice barely a whisper.

"Because...It involves me in a way"Anakin said, than placed a hand on my shoulder,"But today. I'm spending today with you, Snips"

I felt my smile spread across my face. I said,"Really? But wait...What was happening with you before?"

Anakin sighed and said,"I wish I could tell you. But after, I'm gonna need to speak with the council"

"Wait"I said quickly, feeling sadness fill me as I asked,"Are you going to stop being my master?"

Anakin pulled me into another hug as he whispered,"No. Of course not, Ahsoka. It's just...The Chancellor has suggested something, that's all"And with that, I felt so much better. I held on tight to my master, until later we finally let go of each other, and made our way down to the training room.

(A/N Yah, okay. So this chapter sucks, I get it. I haven't really done that much to make the story a little interesting,but I'm getting there xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka's Pov

Everything seemed to change in just two days. My master was gone again, and all I did was sit around in my quarters. I couldn't change how afraid I was. I was afraid of what was coming, and it was something big.

My room was quite. I sat on the floor, meditating for the past hour. Nothing to think about, no one to talk to. And I was so sure Padme had spoken to him. Maybe it just didn't work…

"BEEP"I jamp. It was just my com link. I hesitated before answering.

"Ahsoka ?"It was obi-wan.

"Master Kenobi", I greeted.

"Where's Anakin", Obi-wan asked.

"I'm not sure. Is there something wrong? , I wondered…

"Not exactly. The council needs to speak to him privately", Obi-wan answered.

_Privately?_

"I honestly don't know where he is" I said again.

"Could you go look for him. He's probably at the senate building paying another visit to senator Amidala" Obi-wan said.

"Sure" I said jumping to my feet and walking out of my quarters.

"Thanks Ahsoka" Obi-wan said.

"Anytime" I said, than turned off my com link and made my way to the senate building.

Anakin's Pov

"Anakin, what's wrong?" Padme asked. I could sense her coming closer from behind me. I didn't turn from the windows, I just stared at nothing but speeders going by.

"It's nothing" I said, finally turning to look at her. She looked up at me, concerned.

"I love you, Ani" Padme whispered.

Ahsoka's Pov

I was sick of knocking, my master should've sensed me at the door by now. But than, for some strange reason, I wondered what the chouncellor might have requested. That's every unusal… I opened the door, and looked in side WIDE EYE.

My master placed a hand on Padme's check and said, "I love you too, Padme", And leaned down and kissed her.

I wanted to turn away and run. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, because I couldn't ever believe to ever think my master was a bad person.

But then they stopped kissing. They looked at each other and smiled, and then, I could feel my beginning to control myself again.

I turned around, and when I did, my master said,"Ahsoka!" But before he could say anything else, I was out the door. And for the first time, I somehow felt a pain in my heart…

(I'll probably udate next week. Sorry I took forever :/ )


	5. Chapter 5

Ahsoka's Pov

"Ahsoka, say something"Anakin said, looking down at me. I sat up on my bed, and crossed my arms.

"There's nothing to say"I said, a little annoyed. He should know better. He's my master. He's suppose to know that's he's a jedi. And that he has to set a better example for me.

"Ahsoka, I know you saw me"Anakin said, but in a very frustrated voice.

I was getting angrier. For some strange reason, I knew I was jealous. But not of Padme. Jealous that my master had someone. Someone to love, hold, kiss.

"So what if I saw you?"I asked, glaring.

Anakin sighed, and placed a hand on my shoulder,"Ahsoka, I have to know if you're going to tell. I want to be ready to take the pain in losing my padawan"

I smirked. For some strange reason, his words I didn't believe. He was…lieing? I wasn't sure. But I couldn't believe him. He must have another reason…

"Right. You don't care about my master, I'm just a student you need to train. You can't care for me, and you can't care for anyone. You don't even trust anyone"I sighed.

"Ahsoka, don't be that way. You know that I trust you." His words were like pain in my ears. I could just keep hoping he was telling the truth, but he's not, and there was only on reason why I think that.

"You can't prove! You would've told me about you and her from the beginning! And Maybe I would believe you right now!"

"Ahsoka"Anakin hissed.

"No!"I said, turning.

I felt his movement's in the room. He was heading for the door. And I think I knew exactly where he was going.

"Where are you going?"I asked, getting up from my bed.

"I need fresh air"Anakin said, pausing by the door.

"Tell her I said hi"I replied harshly, and walked passed him. Maybe it was time to talk to a friend. But who? I wasn't even sure I could trust everybody. Maybe…Maybe someone who's not even a jedi. Maybe someone who understands what it feels like to do something so forbidden. I don't know. Maybe an old friend. That's what I need, and old friend. Not Barriss Offee, she's loyal to the jedi and everything. But maybe, someone from the ouside. Someone like Lux Bontari…

(Sorry! I waited too long to write, but I'll write soon. I have everything falling apart in my life right now, but I'm hoping my story doesn't get bad reviews. I just hope everything gets better. Please review )


	6. Chapter 6

It's for the best…It's for the best, I thought. I wish it were true. Ahsoka was right, I wouldn't be able to say goodbye, but how could I get her not to care about me anymore? She's too..Stuborn.

"Anakin?"I turned. It was Obi-wan. He walked toward me in a confused expression. As he came closer, he watched as Ahsoka was storming off.

"What happened?"Obi-wan asked, giving me the 'What did you do?' expression. It was really funny though, because he seemed to always know when I was the one doing something wrong. But I wonder if this is one of those times…

"Uhh…Nothing. We just had another disagreement, Master"I lied. Well, only half of it was the truth.

"Always with the arguments. Well, hopefully you two will be able to figure something out"Obi-wan started to say. Yeah, I already have figured something out…

"It's okay Obi-wan. I'm actually working on that"I said, and Obi-wan smiled.

"It happens to be the first where you're doing something right"Obi-wan said.

"If only that were true.."Anakin said to himself.

"Well, I gotta go. Make sure to tell Ahsoka about you're big news…That doesn't seem to fit into everything that's happening"Obi-wan said, than walked away.

Yup. Now everything just got harder. How was I going to tell Ahsoka I'm on the council, and not a master? She won't even talk to me! She knows that I asked her not for us to talk anymore. What am I going to do….

(A/N Sorry! I just got caught up in everything. Things are troubling my right now, but it's getting better. Well, please Review )


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka's Pov

"Rex?"I called, walking towards him in the halls.

"Commander"Rex said, turning his head towards me. He obviously wasn't wearing his helmet, as usual.

"Prepare my ship for me" I ordered.

Rex frowned,"uhh...Yes, Sir"

Awkwardly, Rex walked past me and put his helmet on. I think what I have planned would be good. And Plus, it would keep my master off me mind...

Anakin's Pov

Come on, Ahsoka! Where could you be? I thought, walking around at the senate building. I past Padme, she didn't give anything away when she threw me a smile, but I felt kind of bad for not giving her one back.

I wonder if...I should just do this mission alone. Capturing Cad Bane because he escaped...Again. This had to be real interesting for me...

Ahsoka's Pov

While watching Rex, and waiting, I started to wonder what my back up plan would be. My back up plan if Lux tries to hurt me, physically, or...posibaly emotionally...

"If I may ask, where would you be going?"Rex asked, walking towards me after he finished.

I was just about to say thank you, but than I paused," I'm ... going to meet up with an old friend"

"Oh",Rex replied, but more in a quieter voice.

Walking into my ship, I smiled. This would be the first time I saw Lux since...Since his mother died. I wouldn't know what to say to him though, because trying to arrange somewhere to meet, and trying to contact him, was really hard.

Anakin's Pov

"Obi-wan, did you see my captian?" I asked, passing Obi-wan, but slowly so I'd be able to hear his answer.

"No, but hopefully you'll leave soon, and TAKE your padawan with you. You'll be able to have a talk with her"Obi-wan said, than walked off.

How will I be able to talk to Ahsoka? I don't even know where she is. Thats when I saw rex walking my way in the halls, holding his helmet and held a weird expression.

"Rex!"I called him. He looked up and walked faster towards me,"I need you to get my ship ready, and by any chance...Did you see me Padawan?"

"She needed me to get her ship ready, and I did. She said she was going to meet up with an old friend"Rex replied.

Probably an old friend from her old planet that she never got to see in SO long. She could've at least told me about it...If we were even talking.

Wait! This happened before. I was ignoring her without realizing it, but she's ignoring me on purpose. Girls. They're so complicating.

As Rex and I started walking, I knew I'd miss her. Because this time, I'm starting to realize everything.

(A/N Happy New Years! 2012! Told the year when we're suppose to die, but really it's all made up. Well, sorry I took my time trying to come up with a new Idea for the next chapter. But I hope I get no bad reviews, because this is my very first story :D )


	8. Chapter 8

Ahsoka's Pov

"Lux?" I called out. It was an empty apartment building with faded color's. It was...Dusty.

Lux was suppose to meet me here...About now...But where the hell could he be?

I examined the apartment, and roamed around into rooms. Maybe this was a trap... I slowly walked into a dark room. The lights didn't seem to turn on, so I grabbed my lightsaber to use, plus it would protect me from anything...even Lux.

I walked in slowly. Not able to see much. I couldn't feel anything. As I took deeper steps, I heard movement.

"Lux?"I called out his name again.

"Could you put that thing away?"I heard. I turned back towards the door, and Lux stood there.

Somehow...A big smile spread across my face. I did feel happy, and I hoped that Lux wouldn't disappear in the mid air, if that was even possible...

"Sorry"I said, lowering my lightsaber. He smiled.

"It's okay...Where have you been?"Lux asked, walking over to me and taking my hand.

I froze. I was happy, but scared. All I did was stare down at his touch and hope that didn't mean anything to him, or to me.

"What do you mean where have I been, where have 'you' been?"I asked, taking back my hand and placed the lightsaber on my belt.

"It's a little dark in here, don't you think?"Lux asked, walking deeper into the dark.

I crossed my arms across me chest and said,"You didn't answer me first question"

A bright light filled up the room, and Lux was nowhere in sight. I walked into the same direction he did, and saw nothing. I groaned. Maybe this was a bad idea...

I walked back to the door that had led me to this room in the first place, closing it behind me.

"Where you going?"

I jumped. I looked around, seeing Lux nowhere in sight.

"Lux? Where are you?"I said. Nothing. "I'm not playing games here..."

I sighed in frustration. I sat down leaning against the wall and held my knee's to my face, hiding my face in my hands.

"What wrong?"Lux's voice had asked again. I looked up, seeing the same thing as last time, nothing. I couldn't even feel if he was close, or if he was even here.

"Come out here, Lux"I said seriously.

"Why? Do you need me?"Lux asked, smirking.

"I need your help if that's what you're referring to"I answered. There was no answer. No more games, Lux, I wanted to say. I closed my eyes.

Something held my hand. I hoped it wasn't some strange enemy to the republic, but hoped it was Lux.

I opened my eyes. Thankfully, Lux was leaning down in front of me. He wasn't smiling.

"I'm sorry...Ahsoka"Lux said, quietly. When he said my name, it sent a shock through me. I had never really heard him even call me by my name before, but I felt happy. Also...In wondered if it was wrong...

"It's okay...How did you do that?"I asked.

"You mean hide from you?"He asked. I nodded. "I just know how to, Ahsoka. That's all you need to know"

"But why did you hide?"I asked.

"I wanted to see your reaction...And plus...Nevermind"Lux said.

"What?"

"What did you need help with?"Lux asked.

"I...I know this is stupid, but if someone that you really looked up to happened to was braking rules that were forbidden, would you try to figure out why?"I asked, unsure.

Lux frowned, taking back his hand and sat beside me and answered,"I know what that feels like...It's just, I never did anything about it, and I wish I should've"

"So...That's a yes?"I asked. He nodded. "Well...I haven't really figured out what's going on with my master, and I'm worried"

"So?"Lux asked.

"So I wanted to know if you'd contact Senator Amidala, and ask her to go see you on your home planet. So you'd two be able to talk...About the death of you're mother"

Lux was angry,"I don't want to talk about her death"

"Oh..."I said,"Well...I could think of another-"

"But I'll do it. For you, of course"Lux replied.

"Uhh..Thanks. While doing so...Do you think you'd be able to try get her to talk to you about anything? About...My Master?"I asked.

"I don't know who you're master is..."Lux said, standing himself up, and holding out his hand for me to take it.

"Anakin Skywalker"I said, taking his hand. Once I was on my feet, he froze.

"Sure...Not problem"

"Are you sure?"I asked. Lux looked straight into my eyes, expressionless.

"Not entirely. But I don't want to get into details right now. Could I ask you something?"Lux asked.

"Sure"I replied.

"This isn't a trap bringing me here, right? I mean...I'm on a Republican planet"Lux said, turning around, and walked over to a big emptry space.

"I don't know...Is It? Because...I haven't planned a trap for you...I don't have anything to hate you for"I said.

"Really?"Lux asked, turning around to smile at me.

"...Really"I answered.

"Ahsoka...Is this the only reason you wanted to see me?"Lux asked.

"Well...No. I was hoping to see how you felt about your mother's death, but...I don't think you'd want to"

"Your right", Lux said", I don't want to talk about her death. It causes my heart to much...pain. But I'll talk about it, because I trust you know how I feel about having no parents"

"Lux, you don't keep having to force yourself to tell me these things that are hurting you"I said, hoping he wouldn't brake down.

"But I want to"Lux said,"It took a lot of pain to lose someone you love so much. Especially if you have no one now"

"I wouldn't know how that would feel like...To lose someone you love, I mean. For a Jedi, we're forbidden to love"I said.

"Wait...Do you ever think your master is in love? That is why...he's doing bad things that he shouldn't be? Like...Isn't he the chosen one?"Lux said, walking closer towards me.

"How do you even know about 'The Chosen One'?"I asked.

"Doesn't matter, just answer my question"Lux said seriously.

"Uhhh...I guess my master could be in love. But with who?"I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"Think really hard"Lux said.

"Padme?"I asked, unsure of myself.

"Possibly"Lux said.

"Lux, I wish you gave me straight answers instead of hints"I said.

"I don't know the answer to this one. I was trying to help you think of a reason why your master would be this way. I thought you wanted me to help you"Lux replied.

"I do"I said back.

"Than let me try, Ahsoka"Lux said.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry"I said, crossing my arms.

"Ahsoka. I'm your friend. I hope you know that you could share anything with me. I hope you know that you could always come to me for help, because I'm always going to be there for you"Lux said, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes were blue...

"Oh...Okay. Thanks"I said.

"C'mon. I have to show you something"Lux said, grabbing my hand. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't even talk. We'd just became friends on Raxus. How was it that I already felt attached to him?

(A/N I'm sorry, like I'm always sorry. But I hope you like this chapter, because I do J Hope you all review)


	9. Chapter 9

Ahsoka's Pov

"Where are we going?"I asked, trying not to have my voice shaky. I looked up at Lux, who was still leading the way. We walked out side the apartment, and stopped at a ladder that hung on the side. I would've did a force jump to where we were going, but I honestly didn't think I should. He wouldn't let go of my hand. I even tried to pull it away, but he wouldn't let go.

I felt afraid. I was starting to believe that he was actually setting me up, for not letting me go. But that when he said, "Why can't I hold your hand?"

He had stopped to turn to me, still at the bottom of the ladder. I gulped. He was waiting for a good answer, all I could come up with was a question.

"Why do you want to hold it?"I asked, smirking.

"Because I'm afraid you'll leave me here", Lux said, smiling. I didn't get why he was smiling, but he was. I took my hand back, and crossed my arms.

"Why would I leave you? I need you ,"I said.

"Because you know that's your only answer right now. You might change your mind when I show you ", Lux said.

"What are you trying to show me?"I asked.

"What I know", Lux answered.

I nodded, than held out my hand. He smiled than grabbed it. Somehow, I wish him holding my hand meant something more to him than it does now. As we started climbing up, we technically shared the ladder. He was on one end and I was on the other. We were side by side. When we finally reached the top, he climbed on the roof first, then helped me up.

"Come on ", Lux replied, grabbing my hand again. I followed him, keeping quiet.

As we reached to where he was leading me, all I saw was the city. I saw the senate building and the temple from here. He was waiting for me to examine what he was showing me, and all I did was look at him confusingly.

"Okay, Lux Bonteri. What are you trying to tell me?"I asked, crossing my arms across my chest. He smiled brilliantly.

"You see all this here?"He said, pointing his hand in front of us both. I nodded ,"This will all be over. Done. Well, it won't be gone. But it won't be...Free"

"What are you talking about?"I asked, holding onto every word he was saying. 'This will all be over' kind of made me mad.

"I cannot say one word about it, Ahsoka Tano. But since I might never get to see you again after I help you out I should let you know...parts", He said unsure,"I've learned a lot. A lot more than I did when you met me. I've learned things about the republic 'and' the separatists. Either way, none of those two things are...right? Nothing is. But hiding from them all are good. Because if they don't know you exist, than you won't get involved. Do you know what I mean?"

I looked towards the city, then turned back to "Not exactly. I get that you don't think the separatists are right, but why the republic?"

Lux frowned ,"Ahsoka, I know you're a jedi. Well, soon to be. But you must have realized that some jedi's have...secrets. Dark secrets. One's that will never be talked about. But don't you see that those jedi have done something bad. They say they are really peace keepers, but really they are murder's too. They-"I cut him off.

"It's not called murder if you kill droids, Lux", I replied. I knew one part that Lux had said was right. The secrets that some jedi do have.

I've heard that Anakin had a bad past. He has something against slavery. All I've ever gotten to know was that he was a slave, but never wanted to talk about it. It was Obi-wan who had told me. It was on a mission. My people we're slaves at the time, but now they're free.

"Ahsoka, why do you want to be a jedi?"Lux said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I sighed ,"I don't know the answer, Lux. All I could tell you is that I could help people. I love helping people. I love learning in the end that I've done something right."

"So, you can't fall in love, but you could love?"Lux asked.

"uhh...not really. I meant to use the word 'like' ", I answered,"But I wish I wouldn't. Because things would be different"

"Even between us?"Lux asked. I nodded and said,"Maybe"... But was that my honest answer?

Anakin's Pov

"Sir, Is something wrong?"Rex asked.

I opened my eyes and saw him standing there,"No, Rex. I need my padawan. How will I be able to do a mission without her?"

Rex took off his helmet and said ,"Sir, wasn't it you that use to always say padawan's would just slow you down?"

I looked at Rex, remembering. I've said that before I met Ahsoka. It was on christophisis that I met her. She was so...

"I'm gonna go rest"I said, walking away. I wasn't mad at Res for saying the truth about me. But I did need to think about everything. Cause I knew the next time I see Ahsoka if I do I might be able to have everything the way it was...


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka's Pov

Lux was gone now. He was returning to his home planet. The last thing he said to me was that he promised. He promised to help me out, but I wish in the end he wouldn't help me. I don't know what I really wanted, but I had a feeling it was about love. Forbidden love, of course.

Lux had just seemed to brighten my world when he came. Now that he wasn't here, I was terrified that my world was empty…well not completely empty, but destroyed.

When I got back to my shared quarters, my master was there. Sleeping. He didn't look very comfortable. I sighed. This was the first time in a long time that my master had finally slept in our quarters, it felt awkward for me to sleep here. As I walked to my bed, My master shifted in his sleep.

"Ahsoka…"He said. It was a harsh whisper. I stared at him immediately, just to check if he was awake. H e wasn't. He was still sleeping. I sighed.

I walked to my bed, across the room, and lied down. Closing my eyes, I realized that I wasn't tired. I knew it was late, and that I should be sleeping, but I couldn't. But if I couldn't sleep, I would have to force myself to sleep, because I didn't want to feel tired in the morning. I needed to be awake tomorrow, Padme was suppose to ask me about going back to Raxus. And hopefully, my Master wouldn't find out.

I shifted. Maybe I just needed to be comfortable, then I would finally be asleep. But that wasn't it. I turned on my side, able to see my master was still asleep. I sighed. I would have to wait until I felt tired…

In The Morning

"Ahsoka…."I heard Anakin's voice. I opened my eyes quickly, seeing a blurry movement. I sat up on my bed, and whipped my eyes. My master was sitting on my bed, looking down at me, expressionless.

Awkwardly, I turned. I quickly moved from my bed, tripping over my sheets that I had forgotten to move, and fell on the floor. I heard his laughter. His chuckle that seemed to annoy me the most right now, because I was so irritated. I never did get that much sleep last night. I had probably had at least three hours of useless sleep.

"In a hurry, Snips?"Anakin asked, helping me up.

I groaned. I knew I wasn't going to talk to him, but he seemed to be forcing a conversation ,"shut up."

"Still not going to talk to me?" Anakin asked.

I looked at my lightsaber on my belt, making sure I had it, and walked closer to the door saying ,"I thought that's what you wanted, Master."

I walked out the door. I needed to go to the senate building. Padme would be up, and by now, Lux would've contacted her. I stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. My master was following me, I could sense his presence.

"Ahsoka, I don't know what I want right now. Things are happening to me that you wouldn't…fully understand. And yet, I'm doing my best to try and tell you", He said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well, that could wait. I have important things to do today"I said, walking again. I could sense my master following me.

"But we have a mission to do, Snips. Can't whatever you're doing today wait?"Anakin asked, trailing behind me.

"Can't you just do this one without me? Besides, you love it when you're on your own"I replied.

"Why does everyone think that?"He said to himself ,"No, Ashoka. I don't love it when I'm on my own. It's more…of a challenge when you're there"

I laughed. I honestly did. I had planned on holding a grudge on my master, but I couldn't. I really did miss him. Plus, we didn't spend anytime together lately, all because we thought ignoring each other would work.

He loved challenges. When we had first met, we had challenges. I missed those days. Now, everything had became serious. The war had become more…brutal. Harsh. But if there was one way I could do to go back to the good times, even though they weren't exactly that good, that there was killing, but there were the challenges me and Anakin had, is that I'd do anything. He was my master, he did desever to be happy.

I stared up at him, still laughing, and he smiled, pulling me into a big hug.

(a/n Thanks to everyone that reviewed so far. I'm glad I did two chapters this time. Hopefully, I'd be able to write soon. Well, pce! :P )


	11. Chapter 11

Anakin's Pov

Ahsoka and I pulled out of the hug. But I felt like she was forgiving me for everything, so I knew it was good. I just kept smiling, didn't know what to say. But strangly, I wanted to hold her. Possibly…The same way I hold Padme. But what made this more wrong, was that she was my padawan…

It felt as if Ahsoka was pulled out of my life, and brought back in it when we started talking again. Ahsoka smiled back, than looked around, as if trying to find someone or something.

"Uhh…I have to be somewhere right now. So can't this just wa-"I cut her off.

"But what about the mission. It was assigned to both of us", I said. I hoped she would join me, instead of wherever she was going….Where is she going?

"Master", She groaned ,"This thing is important. I really need to do this"

"Do what, Snips? What you trying to do?", I asked, but she had made some unreadable expression when I called her 'Snips'. I just sure hope it wasn't a bad thing.

Ahsoka crossed her arms and sighed heavily ,"I gotta be somewhere. Okay?"

"Ahsoka, since I'm the master, I'm ordering you to come on this mission", I said, but I felt a little harsh. I just really wanted her on this mission. Maybe I'll be able to tell her everything.

"But-"I cut her off.

"It's an order", I said.

Ahsoka looked defeated. She became sad, I could feel it. But that's not it, she was mad. She walked passed me, and started back for our quarters, and she shut the door behind her. I walked over to see her, to make sure she was okay. Seeing her like this made me angry at the person that made her sad with anger. Me. It was my fault.

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. But I'm suppose to bring you"I said, sitting at the egde of her bed. She was curled up in a ball in her bed. Something told me she was crying, but I was afraid to check.

"Forget it. I'll go", Ahsoka said. I could here it in her voice 'I hate you'.Well, 'hate' is a powerful word. I guess you could just say she was angry with me. Big time. But I didn't understand what was so important to her. I just didn't know what.

Ahsoka's Pov

I don't know what I had cried. But it had to do with Lux. I guess I just really wanted to see him. Being around him made me feel…Unsafe, but happy. Weird. I know.

I could sense my master still at the egde of my bed. I just kept waiting for him to leave, but he never did. He just sat there.

"Master…I just want to be alone"I said.

"No, Ahsoka. I don't understand what you're going through, and I'm sorry. But I'm not gonna sit here and watch this. I don't want to do this to you. I'm really sorry. I'm not going to ignor you anymore. It's not going to be like that anymore, Ahsoka…I promise"He said

I turned, and looked at him. Tears in my eyes. I knew I did something wrong showing him I had cried about something. And he didn't know why. But still, it was bad.

"Okay"I said. He moved closer. Surprisingly, He layed beside me, and held me. I didn't know what to think of it, because my master has never done this. This had never happened. But unlike how it felt being around Lux, I actually felt safe.

(A/N Sorry that took forever. And thanks to all your reviews. I'm glad you all like it. I kind of made another big change in the story, I'm sorry. I hope you review though and tell me what you think )


	12. Chapter 12

(A/N I'm sorry if you don't like the story so far. And to answer one of your question's, this is a Luxsoka story. But it has little to do with Anakin. I would explain the rest, but I wouldn't want to ruin for everyone, so I'm not going to. Just please keep reading, and I'll swear you'll see a finished story. Than you'd be able to tell me what you think of it. Ok, bye)

Ahsoka's Pov

"Ahsoka!"I got up right away. I was tired, but I just sat there. My master was on his bed, still sleeping. Last night he had told me wouldn't ignore me again.

I got out of my bed, and walked over to the refresher. A quick shower would wake me up. As I took a shower, I started to think. Think about what would happen if Padme would or wouldn't go. But I felt like I was pushing her to go. It wasn't right. I knew I was pushing her to go so I would go. I wanted to see Lux so badly…

I froze. Had I already grown so attached to him? Is this why I'm feeling this way? Like, he'll probably find out I'm lying to him about Anakin and Padme. His guess is that they are together, and I already know they are together. The only reason I want Padme to go was because I want Lux to find out what Anakin would be up to other than him being in love with Padme during one of Padme and Lux's conversations.

As I jumped out of the shower, I started to dry myself with a towel and started getting dressed. The worst part about seeing Lux again, is that I may not get to see him thanks to Anakin. I'll never get to know the only information my master won't tell me. Like always, there's always a change in plans. Of course…

I walked out of the refresher, and checked if my master was still asleep. He wasn't sleeping. He wasn't even there. He probably left. But where?

I mentally hit myself and asked ,"Where else?" Padme. I could easily forget stuff, yet, I was still thinking earlier.

I sighed loudly, than left the quarters. I needed fresh air to start my morning. Because hearing my own master call my name in his sleep made me think 'he dreams about me and something bad happens, what else could happen?' that things could get really worse than I thought. But this is why I needed to know this information of my master. I really want to know what's really going on.

Anakin's Pov

"Padme", I said. She smiled from across the room. I closed the door behind me, and walked over to her.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?", Padme asked. She stood in front of me. Smiling. I smiled back, of course, but the reason I was there should've never been my business. It was Ahsoka's Llife, which I wouldn't want to ruin for her, but I was curious…

"Padme, I need to ask a favor of you", I said. She looked me right in the eye, worried.

"Is everything alright?", She asked.

I crossed my arms ", Everything's fine. Just…Not…With Ahsoka. I was wondering if you could talk to her. Invite her over for…a visit? Just to talk like friends do. I'm starting to worry about her. She wants so badly to do something important, but I wouldn't allow her to go. I told her she had to come on this mission that I should be going on…."I started to think when it was,"Tomorrow. But she doesn't want to go, so…"

"I got it. It seemed like just yesterday that Ahsoka asked me to talk to you. And I would love to talk to Ahsoka for you. Besides, I was going to ask you if I could borrow your padawan for a couple of days. As a body guard for when I go to Mandalore", Padme said.

I smiled. I gently pulled Padme into a kiss before I left. Than I'd be heading to see Ahsoka to tell her she doesn't have to go on the mission if she didn't want to. And hopefully, she wouldn't want to.

(A/N If you notice Ahsoka and Anakin know there is stuff that they're hiding from each other, and they are trying their best to find out what it is. Hope this Chapter was interesting to you all. Please Review :D )


	13. Chapter 13

Ahsoka's Pov

When I got back to the temple, I couldn't find my master. So when I went to our shared quarters, I figured he'd be with Padme. Again….

When I turned to walk out, I was pushed back with a hand on my mouth. I just stayed calm. Because I obvouisly knew who is it was…

"Lux, didn't we just talked?"I whispered, crossing my arms.

He hesitated, than said,"uhh..Yes. There has to be a change in plans. I can't help you right now. I'm sort of…busy"

My eyes widened,"But you just-"

"I know, I know"He cut me off," I will, but I can't help you NOW. There's something I have to take care of."

Of course….I though.

"What? Is everything alright?"I asked, concerned…

"Yes, everything's fine. It's just thins one important thing I got to take care of. Ahsoka, don't worry,"Lux said, placing his hands on my shoulders.

Worry…yeah…I thought.

"What is it that you have to take care of?"I asked, looking at his hands on my shoulders.

"Dooku ,"Lux answerd, anger in his voice.

"ok…."I continued, "Who 'doesn't ' want to take care of Dooku?"

"Ahsoka, don't you share this room with your master?"Lux asked.

I frowned…,"Yeah…But he's gone…"

"Where?" Lux asked.

"He's just…visiting an old friend, "I lied. I wish Padme was just a 'friend'. At least I was careful not to say Anakin's 'wife'. Which is a word I'd choke on….

"How long has he been gone?" Lux asked.

"I don't know,"I groaned," It's normal for him to be gone all night. Why do you want to know?"

"This is me trying to 'help' you out a little while I still can, Ahsoka. Can't I get a 'thank you'? " Lux asked.

I sighed,"Thank you, Lux" He dropped his hands…

"You're welcome" He replied.

"Lux, how did you get here and 'when' did you get here?"I asked.

"I just did. And about two minute's before you did," Lux answered.

"Oh, so this is starting again? Where I ask questions and only get 'half' an answer?"I asked.

"Yup"He replied.

"And you're not even gonna tell me 'everything'?"I asked.

"Exactly"He replied.

"Lux!"I whispered.

"Don't get mad. I can't tell you everything, Ahsoka. But trust me, I wish I could, "Lux said.

"When are you leaving?"I asked softly.

"I could leave now…"Lux said.

"Or…You could stay for a while..."I said.

He looked me right in the eyes, and smiled. I knew only two things. I was excited. And Scared.

(A/N WOW! Long time! I haven't written as much, but at least I wrote something. Sorry to everyone who waited. I wasn't gonna finish, but my bestfriend (You know who you are) engouraged me to. And sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm starting to feel like this story is starting to suck to all you guys out there, but I'll keep writing to find out. Oh, and please R&R and tell me what you all think J )


End file.
